Yahiko's Kidnapping
by FantasyX
Summary: My first fan fic. ) please review.
1. Default Chapter

**Yahiko's Kidnapping**

**Chapter One**

One winter morning in Tokyo, Japan at a small dojo run by a woman named Kaoru a 10 year old boy named Yahiko was awaken by a gunshot outside. Yahiko jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to find Kenshin, a swordsman from the revolution who lives with him.

"uhh What is it Yahiko?" Kenshin asked.

Yahiko heard another gunshot outside, "Wake up!!!!" Yahiko yelled, smacking Kenshin in the face.

Kenshin finally got up when another gun was fired outside. "What's that? I think id better go find out, "Kenshin said, "Yahiko, stay here."

Yahiko walked back to his room (after much arguing) with his arms crossed because he wanted to go help. Kenshin picked up his sword from beside his bed; it was a very long sword with the blade on the opposite side of the sword. He walked to the door and pushed it open and walked outside. He looked around and saw the window to Yahiko's room open and heard a scream.

"Heeelp! Kenshin!" Yahiko screamed.

Kenshin ran to the window and looked inside but a spinning torpedo bullet flew at him and went into his right arm. He jumped back and a person jumped out with Yahiko and left in a car. Kenshin chased after the car and they began shooting at him but missed every shot.

Kenshin went inside to tell Sano and Kaoru what happened.

"I think we are better off without the pointy-eyed midget," Kaoru replied sarcastically.

Kenshin told them that he was going to go out to find Yahiko. He went to his bedroom to pack a few things and Kaoru walked in behind him. "Why can't I come with you to find Yahiko?"

"It's too dangerous, you have to stay here with Sano," Kenshin said as he stood up and left to find him.

Kenshin left and went to an abandoned dojo on the other side of Tokyo where groups of thugs and criminals hang out. Kenshin knocked down the door with his sword.

"Who the heck is that?!" One of the thugs yelled.

Kenshin asked if they knew about any kidnappings and one of the men lunged at him with a knife he had in his pocket. Kenshin dodged the knife and knocked the man out with the blunt edge of his sword. He put the sword back in the scabbard and then a man threw three knives at him. Kenshin pulled his scabbard off of him and held out the scabbard, which all three knives stuck into. He pulled the knives out and held one at a mans throat.

"Do you know where the kid was taken?" He asked. "Tell me or ill slit his throat."

Another thug came at him from behind with a gun. Kenshin turned around and twisted the gun out of his hands, but behind him a man held a gun to his head and pulled the trigger….. (to be continued)

Please review it. This is my first fan fic ever. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Yahiko's Kidnapping**

**Chapter Two**

"Noo!" Kaoru screamed as she thrust her sword at the man with the gun.

The thug flew across the room and hit the floor. Kenshin flew backwards and landed on the floor at the surprise from Kaoru suddenly coming in, making the bullet barely go past him.

"What the heck were you doing in a thug hangout, you idiot!" Kaoru yelled at Kenshin, "You would have been dead if I didn't follow you!"

"How'd you get Sano to let you leave the house?" Kenshin asked, but just as he said it Sano came bouncing in on a chair that he was tied to and gagged.

"I did that," Kaoru laughed.

Sano finally chewed through the gag and said, "You IDIOT why did you tie me to a chair, I said you could go help him!"

"Oh yeah, you did. Well it was fun at least. " Kaoru replied sticking her tongue out childishly.

"Go back. Both of you. I am rescuing Yahiko on my own. That I am" Kenshin said to Kaoru and Sano.

After very much arguing and Kenshin getting hit by Kaoru, the two of them agreed to let Kenshin go alone.

Kenshin looked around the town he was in for an Inn to stay in. He eventually found an old Inn that many people said was haunted, but he went there because no other Inns had any rooms left. He went up to the reception desk where a very old woman was getting ready to go to sleep for the night.

"Do you have any rooms left?" Kenshin asked her.

"What!" She turned around and was very surprised to actually have a customer, "Oh um yes we do I have a room left." She turned around and found a key, "Here is the key to your room, and here are your bathroom tokens," she handed him a key with a skull engraved on it and bath tokens with a ghost on each.

"Thank you miss. I am very grateful that you are letting me stay here. That I am," Kenshin turned to walk to the room number that it said on his key and heard a noise behind him. He turned around, and the lady was gone. He thought that she went to bed and continued to his own room. When he got to his room he opened the door and a cool chill suddenly came over him.

"brr, it's cold in here"

Kenshin walked to his bed and went to sleep. At 4 A.M. he heard glass shattering and he turned to where his window was. He looked and saw a bloodstained note lying in the window. He picked up the note and it said:

Dear Hotikiri Batosai

I have the boy, Yahiko, that you are looking for.

I also have the old woman who worked at that

inn and will have her death blamed on you if

you don't meet me at the (Random Japanese

symbols) café in Tokyo with 1,500,000¥ at 5:00

P.M. today.

From,

(the rest of the letter was to smudged by blood to read)

Kenshin grabbed his sword and went to find the café. He went around and asked where it was, but everyone told him it closed years ago. After a while someone told him where it was and he went there. When it was 4:45 a mysterious cloaked man walked in the doorway, and sat at a table. Kenshin walked over and sat down by him. "Give me Yahiko and the woman" he Insisted

"Where is my yen?" The cloaked figure asked.

"I don't have any yen. Now give me the two of them before I have to fight you!" Kenshin pounded on the table attracting much attention.

"Just as I expected this would happen," he replied.

Suddenly a mysterious figure at one of the tables came out from under a cloak and threw a knife at Kenshin. Kenshin grabbed the table they were sitting at, and held it up. The knife went into the table and Kenshin hurled the tabletop at the man who threw the knife and knocked him unconscious. Suddenly everything disappeared and Kenshin was in an old café that thugs used as a hangout.

"what?! Where am I" Kenshin asked the cloaked man while holding the knife that was thrown at him to his neck.

Suddenly a man came out from behind the broken bar, "You are in a café I used mind tricks to make you think it was real. Just like my father who you made commit hari-kari (sp?). I have come to avenge him. Now that I have perfected my father's techniques I can finish you off!"

Kenshin drew his sword and ran towards him but he become frozen in place, "Your father was the only man who almost made me become a Hari-kari again. But I can see that you have mastered the powers much more than he, but you still cannot use them properly at all.," Kenshin said.

The man drew his sword and swung it at Kenshin's head, but Kenshin broke free of the curse just in time and jumped over his sword striking him with the blade of it. He fell down unconscious and Kenshin heard a scream in the kitchen. He walked back into it and there was a fire in the back. He ran into the fire and saw Yahiko lying there…Dead. (To be continued)


	3. Chapter 3

"NO!!!!" Kenshin yelled, "I'm too late"

Suddenly all of his surrounding disappeared. The cloaked figure walked up to him, give me the yen I asked you for by tomorrow night or this is what will happen.

"It was all….an illusion?" Kenshin said puzzled, "But it was so real…"

He turned to say something to the cloaked man but he was gone. Kenshin was now in a burned own Café. He stood up, "I must save Yahiko," He said to himself," That I must."

Kenshin walked to the nearest train station and left on the train to let Kauro and Sano know what had happened.

My mom is making me leave so ill end the chapter here.


End file.
